Playing games
by XIII-secret-intellige
Summary: Sora stays a night at Rikus apartment playing games and eating popcorn falling asleep in a chair but waking up to the smell of breakfast in bed, why is Riku just so nice?
1. Playing a late game

_**Playing games- Playing late games**_

I've always been strange, not strange strange more weird strange. Sure everyone's strange for some reason, take Roxas for example he's never leave the house without his hair gelled in this exact way and with out a packet of his favorite cinnamon chewing gum he has horded that stuff for years too, or even Ventus he would never brush his hair and he has to wear this armor thing that he got from his fighting classes all the time, and Vanitus well he's just himself most of the time the rest of the time he's in that mask of his or in the outfit that he has for his racing never off sometimes I've even seen him sleep in it after he fell off it in the mud! I've always been different around certain people or to be more exact the one person, just the one specific person, besides Kairi and Olette and Mom, besides teachers, besides that security guard that stopped me last week. The type of person who shuts a patio door and turns walking into it forgetting it was shut, or even the type of person that leaves most of their stuff at there friends house and . Always happy go lucky, then when I see him I'm the blundering fool that fell over a twig, but that twig was never there. Riku, everything in my life was and is about him, and always will be. Till that day where life cease to exist, and that scientist from NASA or somewhere was actually right when he said that there was going to be this huge solar flare.

I woke with a start, the smell of morning breakfast wafting up thought the doorways and into the room, closing my eyes I turned back onto my side and hugged the pillow in a futile attempt to stay with that dream. Then jumped quickly out of the bed and looked at the door, I didn't fall asleep in a bed I'd fell asleep in a chair or a couch or, "Morning Sor, you ok? I made ya breakfast down stairs, now out I need changed." I felt Riku walk past me and I turned, "Um Riku I feel asleep on the couch." "Yeah I brought you to bed to keep you warm." I nodded before turning and walking, and then stopped. "Riku, where did you sleep?" Riku turn giving me a push out and shutting the door, I could just swear that I saw a smirk as that door shut.

Cheeks burning, I skipped down the pale blue hallway, tripping over a pair of trainers, then lunging into the wall and sliding to the floor, did Riku ever do anything like that. Sora! No not now, you're lying on the ground your red and you're daydreaming about some guy upstairs changing. The heat rushed back up to my face causing me to cover my face.

There was a sound of someone rushing out of a room as a door ricocheted on its hinges, "Sor! You ok? Come on we get you to the kitchen." I felt Rikus' cold hands wrap around my waist and pulling me up, soft warmed skin touching my forehead extreme heat rushing to my face again. "Come on Sora, we need to get you some cold drugs, and no school for you, I'll get your notes, what room is it?" I looked up at Riku whose silver hair hung over his face shielding it as we walked to the living room. "Um Roxas, class with Roxas and that I think our teacher is off so Dr. Namine is taking us, for both history and the advances life studies." Riku nodded pushing me back onto the couch as he walked into the kitchen, returning soon with a plate of bacon soda bread and a glass of orange juice. "No eggs?" "No! Urg no eggs! Do you actually like them things." I sighed throwing my head back onto the back of the couch, "Riku, why did I stay over again?" Riku shrugged then turned around. "Oh right you brought the game yesterday that you got and needed help with or something and stayed up to one playing it, remember?" I shook my head, "Riku why, why did you let me stay up?" He turned and walked out of the room "You seemed sort of 'touch me I'll bite you'!", picking up his bag and kit bag, a large file under the other arm he set everything back down as a few pages fell from the file setting them into an order and into a poly pocket. He turned as her was leaving. "Get some sleep Sor." "Kay Ku." I replied shoving some bacon into my yawning mouth, moving some of the food around the plate. Ten minutes after Riku had left and the plate was empty, I stared to the T.V. where the game was plugged in, deciding against it I decided to take Rikus advice and go get some needed sleep.

Hot breath ghosted up my neck, hot fabricated limbs caressed mine as we moved against each other as one. Silver feather like hair gently tickling my skin as he moved down me. His hands rarely touching me, rubbing down my sides drawing haggard breaths from me as they rounded to my hips, my body arching up to his as he plastered his lips against mine, nimble fingers working on removing the unneeded articles of clothing that separated us. My mind turning to liquid as he slowly entered me, two fingers causing coarse pain to being shooting up my spine, only to be cooled by the numbing feeling of the pleasure, pleasure that was being absorbed by my body, every part of my body begging, hoping and wishing for more. Explicit torture, horrendous heat, any measure of feeling, that was what my body wanted, but what I was receiving was better it was overwhelming me. Heat piling up in my stomach begging for the release that I needed just at the thought of what was going to,

"Riku!" I cried arching up from the stiff tangled sheets, which confined me to the bed. There was a rushed sound from the hall and soothing hands forcing me to return my spine to a normal angle. "Shh Sor, Sora are you ok? Calm down, come here." He reached for my shoulders bringing me into him holding me close to him. "Riku?" I squirmed uncomfortably away from him hoping that he wouldn't't't realize my 'big' problem. His hand ran soothingly through my hair, moving some strands that were plastered to me head with cold sweat and rested my head on his shoulder, humming softly he continued to rub and stroke the back of my head. "I got your homework downstairs for you, and Roxas is downstairs having a coke or something, are you sure your ok, before I send him up, Axel would kill me if he got a cold." I nodded and Riku softly walked out of the room leaving only one sheet of his neatly scrawled writing lying on the sheets by my hand.

Half an hour later, Rikus' bed.

"Aw come on Sor, how long is it now? Three years?" Roxas asked shuffling through page after page of history of Art past exam answers. I held up seven lead stained fingers as I re-read a page on Vincent Van Gough and his different styles. "Seven years! Shit Sora, I mean, I crushed on Axel, for, two months when his first came to the school. And, well he'd kill for me still after four years." I glared at the blond sitting on the edge of the bed, foot inching closer and closer and "Hey Sor, your moms just phoned, you going to stay?" Rikus' head appeared around the side of the door, the cream phone pressed against one ear as my mom chattered to him in one ear, using the other to hear our answer. Roxas turned his head to face me, a wicked grin smothered across his face. "He's staying over tonight Riku, stuff to do, don't cha." I pushed the heel of my foot into Roxas' back forcing him over the side of the bed and into a laundry basket full of dirty clothes, taking joy out of the sight of my slightly older brother in a pile of underwear.

Dinner at Rikus' apartment.

I looked across the wooden page littered table to Riku, his hair slightly askew as he read over some of his work, his silver framed glasses millimeters from falling off the bridge of his nose, sheets in one hand fork with nothing on it being raised to his mouth in the other. "Um, Riku?" He set the pages down moving them away from his curry. "Yeah Sor?" I blushed bright red. "Ah," I opened my mouth not actually expecting him to pay attention to me. "Err, Riku know the way I've been missing a pile of school?" He nodded, removing his glasses and starting to re-eat his cold curry. "The thing is, Roxas and all the others had started their next part last week, and I sort of need to catch up, and-" Riku chuckled from across the table leaning forward intently, "Let me guess you want me to help you get yours finished so your not behind?" I nodded, "So what is it you need to get started?"

What I had to say to him was 'nude profiles', but that was also what I couldn't't say to him, with out making a complete idiot of myself, so I took the page from the top of my 'to do' pile that listed the portfolios criteria and told him the 'seventh one down' handing it to him. I watched awkwardly as his face slightly went red and then as he set down the page how his hand went slightly shaky how his knuckles flexed slightly as he fisted his hands. "So, when exactly do you need this, piece, for?" I picked up the stack of pages and held it in such a way that it hid my face. "I need at least ten for this Monday." Riku sighed setting the fork back onto his plate and lifting the two plates from in front of them. "So it's safe to guess Roxie is doing Axel?" I nodded lowering my make shift shield slightly. "He's doing Axel yeah, he's actually done him already, and he's filled three books on him!" Riku set the plates into the sink and turned and leaned back on the work tops. "Good?" I went frantic, "Their amazing! Every single part! The detail! There's a picture just his eyes! And the full body one, I'll never see him that way again! His hands, I never realized, are cracked and cuts and scars, and all the little ridges! His ears are pointy! He's an elf, no what's that guy called again, his cousin, Reno, yeah there one of them two right and Reno has his hair down and Axel up, Riku there twins! And then one of Lea in the middle, ages since I seen him!" By this time Riku had managed to come over beside me and cover my mouth before I made him go deaf. "Right Sor shh, you go up I'll be there in a bit, and lets hope we get three done if you need ten for five days." He walked back into the kitchen and started to wash the dishes, humming lowly to himself Sanctuary, the first song he had learned to play on my cello.

I sat on the edge of my bed feet hanging over the side loosely swinging side to side, one hand holding my mobile to my ear the other moving pencils over the bed as I rearranged them into shapes, a large A3 sketch book laying behind me endangered of falling down the side.

"Roxas, he agreed." I said listening as in the background of Roxas' room there were some loud swears.

"Well that's good, ain't it? Axel put that down it isn't finished!" Roxas shouted gown the phone causing me to hold the phone a good distance from my ear.

"I suppose, but-" Roxas cut me off mid sentence.

"But nothing Sor, Riku would know what to do if it comes to that, just do your part and it will, and don't forget and your know I hate this but axels still up for that foursome, or as Reno put it a seven-some for him." I cringed as I heard Axels voice down the phone. 'He agreed!' "Sor, Ax has some words for you." There was some noise.

"Roxas I'm not dying!" There was a loud clunk in the back ground of the phone and Axel spoke.

"Yo, Sor ya there? Right well the thing is Riku isn't as inexperienced as you think, I mean your nineteen and he's nineteen and a bit! Yeah but remember that other day I came round, yeah I left you a present."

"Aw Ax you shouldn't't of." I laughed nervously down the phone glancing around the room for the small tell tale sign of a fire or of a bomb. "What and where is it?"

"You know what it is, and know the place under Rikus' bed, the place that all the shoes and boogie monsters live, check in your red trainers." The phone went dead as the call was cut. I threw the phone to my side and threw my self to the floor to see under my bed, at the wrong time too.

"Sor? Sor what are you doing down there!" I felt Riku slide to the ground beside me, a slight waft of a nostalgic sent filled my nose causing me to briefly stop in my search for my present. "Um, Axel said he left me a present in my red trainers, but I can't find them." Riku looked under the bed for himself, and pointed to the farthest corner. "That them?" I looked to where he was pointing and sure enough it was the trainers. I reached my hand out and tried to get them only, "Gah, too short!" Riku swatted my hand away and reached for them pulling them out and having a look into them, "Um Sor did he say to you what he left you?" I shook my head. "Right then you wait here for a sec and I'll just," He got up picking up the cream phone and I could hear his foot steps leading off down the hall, and the kitchen door slamming shut on its hinges'. After a minute my mobile started to ring.

"Hey Sor?" It was Roxas. "Rikus' on the phone to Axel here and well he's cracking up, to tell you the truth, its sounds mad, you get your self a phone too, it's funny as hell!" I told him my thanks and ran down the hall picking up the other house phone.

"Axel how could you even think-"

"I didn't, Roxie told me he would like it."

"How would Roxas know what Sora wants, and sure he isn't gay, not like he'd want me anyway."

"Yup, yup you keep on thinking that."

"What do you mean?"

"Hey weren't't you just meant to be doing something with Sor anyway? Something along the lines of nude, bedroom, floor, bed, sex." Axel elongated each of the words, stretching them out.

"Axel." Riku hissed down the phone. "He is straight even you see the way he acts around Kairi an-" This time both Axel and Riku were cut mid sentence as Roxas started to shout down the phone.

"Riku, how thick can you be!"

"Roxas!" Both Axel and Riku shouted, Axel a lot more amused than Riku.

"He's fuckn loved you for over seven years, I'm the one that's had to listen to I-" This time I was the one to cut Roxas off.

"Roxas you said you'd never tell anyone!" I cried, slamming the phone down, hearing the audible string of colorful curses flying from the kitchen at a rapid rate.


	2. Rules, Regulations, aims and guides

**Playing games - Rules, Regulations, aims and guides**

**Disclaimer: I own no-one, wish I did though maybe if I save up… that would never happen.**

I decided to flee to Rikus' bed room bolting the door shut, only for it to be assaulted from the other side with a series of thuds, moans and pleas. "Sora, open up please! I need to ask you something!" The thudding continued for a while longer, "Sor, please."

I walked over to the door and sat at the wall beside it. "What is it Riku?" There was a long sigh from the other side of the door, and a final thud.

"Sor, face to face, we're friends and friends don't fight, so open the door." I considered that, we never realy fought, unless it was a game on we were on opposite teams.

"No, I know your going to hate me, like the way you reacted to Roxas when he came out, you didn't speak to him for months. I don't want to see you angry with me." There was an eerie silence from the other side of the door, "Ku?" No reply, I opened the door to an empty hall, I looked to both sides, and being the gamer I am I looked up.

There was an oomph sound from behind me, and I turned to see Riku climbing in the window avoiding the small table under it, "So you decide now to open the door!" I opened and shut my mouth only to turn and hide my face in my arms putting my lower back flush up against the wall as Riku came closer towards me after shutting the window

"Sora look at me, now!" This was a continuance of his previous threat. "Sora!" I felt him drop down in front of me as his figure blocked the little light pouring in from the window causing a black shadow against the normal red of the inside of my eyelids . "Sora you will look at me now!" I shook my head within the loosening confinements of my arms.

Cool hands grabbed my shoulders forcing them straight against the wall, and in doing so pulled my head up too forcing my to look at him, I wiped uselessly at my tear stained cheeks, only to have them stained again as I watched Rikus' face, emotionlessly staring towards me. He was hiding his emotions from me, I knew he hated me, he would never have that face around me, even if it was only his eyes that held the emotion he was never so unemotional. "Sora, do you like me?" I shook my head, clenching my eyes shut and contorting my face, remembering Riku had studied psychology a while before hoping to do it only to get bored of it, 'reading people like his, it just gives them away. Sure I know your lying anyway your breath smells sweet.'. "Sora, tell me the truth, your not relaxed. Sora, do you love me?" There was a long silence between us, broken only by the rhythmical speeding of my heart as I pondered the consequences of what would happen with each answer in my head.

The cool grip on my arms soon diminished, but only to return to my cheek gently moving across it soothingly. I opened my eyes slowly relaxing my features, only to shut them as Riku moved slightly forward, toward me. His thumbs stoked across my lips slightly parting them, my warm breath ghosting over his cool fingers, his index fingers nail lightly scraping my cheeks leaving no marks, he was at the most ten centimeters in front of my face, his breath mixing with mine, allowing me to breath in his air, his hot breath washing over my face, "You love me Sora, don't you?" I felt the urge and slowly nodded but it quickly changed into a violent shake, stopping as Riku force it to with his hands. I opened my eyes only to see whitened cream and silver, to feel strange pleasant warmth spreading across my lips, the sweet smell of Riku intruding my nose, and to hear my own gasp of surprise and moan of delight.

Riku was kissing me. I raised my hands and pushed the startled boy off of me, watching as he fell backwards to the floor, putting a hand out to stop him falling any further. "Riku, why?" I sobbed, eyes swimming in tears. He was quickly back up beside me as the first tears fell, one hand tangled neatly in my hair, the other soothingly stroking my cheek, his voice making small soothing noises and cooing towards me. "Sora, because I love you." I sniffed glaring up at him.

"No you don't your going out with Larxene, that girl! I see you two together all them time!"

The hand in my hair tightened its grip causing me to close my eyes, but loosened just as quick, but I still flinched from the grip. "I'm not, her boyfriend, left her to go on some trip with her ex, so I spend time with her to make her feel less lonely. But she's a bitch, there is only so much that one person can take of being continually mentally abused and physically tortured by some sex starved, sex hungered, some whore loving, whore seeking girl. Who knows what she wants she's never gonna get from any, right minded man woman or boy! " He hissed, his obvious anger seeping through his words, his eyes flaring with emotion now. I looked up at him my eyes glazed over with tears causing his body to be distorted, my hands still positioned to push him back if I needed to resting on his chest, shaking and quivering as more tears left me, cascading down my cheeks I small rivers, closing my eyes to stop the immediate flood. Suddenly the coldness of his touch disappeared, a cool memory imprinted to my skin, I slowly opened my eyes, searching for him.

Riku was sitting on the edge of the bed one leg over the other head in one of his hands, sighing. "Well you gonna draw me or not." I stared up at him still. He did change emotion quickly, not bipolar quick, but this was too quick, true that when we did rarely fight it lasted at the most a few hours and the least being half an hour during the time he'd stole my hiding place when we were little, but seconds? It wasn't right was it. He looked up over to me, face tired. "What?" I continued to stare at him, even as he walked over holding out his hand. "Come on Sor," I took his hand and he pulled me up to my feet beside him. "Lets go, wanna watch a movie or something then?" Still holding my hand he dragged me down the hall to the living room, pushing me to the three seated couch just like this morning only when he walked off and returned he had a large bowl of popcorn, "Sweet, right?" Handing me the bowl he went and set up the T.V pulling out cases and swapping disks pushing buttons and shutting cases, and then starting credits for the movie started up. He noiselessly moved to sit on the couch, in the seat furthest from me arm over the rest leg over the other, taking up as little room as possible, and then throwing me a pair of 3D glasses.

I stared at the screen eyes wide beneath fingers, barely preventing me from looking, a pillow clamped between my teeth to prevent screaming, and knees up in front of me, toes cracking in suspension as the demon targeted its next victim, a boy of 17. There was a flash back and a view of the doctors that experimented on the boy, several needles lay over a trolley and one was picked out. The view change to the boys vision and the needle was in plunged into his chest, he screamed, I jumped and covered my eyes, the popcorn flew across the floor. About twenty minutes later another victims body was identified by FBI, a boy of 15 who had also been experimented on needle marks and long slashed cuts and across his heart a metal plate but under it no heart, there was a flash back far too more gruesome than the last. Blood splattered everywhere as he rushed to escape the lab he was being held in running to the doors checking them pulling them panicking, only to be attacked by the demon too as it dropped from the roof, the screen and room went black and the crimson red blood splattered as the sounds of bones cracking and screams filled them. I jumped again and clinged desperately to the nearest thing to me, Rikus' arm, when had I gotten so close? He smirked and looked at me in question, he knew I hated horror movies, I hid my face in his shoulder again as the blood seeped from the screen and piercing scream drilled through me. "Want me to turn it off?" I nodded into his shoulder clinging tighter to his arm knowing that there would be bright red moon shaped marks. With his other hand he reached for the remote and turned it off the reached behind him turning on the lights. "Sora," I turned to him watching as he pushed his glasses onto his head pushing his bangs back from his face, "Your coming eighteen, learn to grow up, if you don't like the movie just tell me." I nodded again, sinking back into the couch away from him pulling my legs up, I leaned back clutching the pillow to my chest again, heart racing as I looked up at Riku, then slowly closed my eyes relaxing. Silence filled the room for brief seconds, my heart becoming slower by the second "But, you also need to learn about love, Sora." My eyes opened immediately, heart flaring again, as Riku towered over me, again blocking the light causing an artificial halo around his head. "First thing you should know, you don't flirt obvious enough, more is better when your being so timid." He place one hand on the head of the couch the other on the armrest above my head. "Second thing, you need to recognise when someone is flirting with you." He grinned at me pushing some of his hair over his shoulder then replacing the hand. "Third thing, Sora, love is a game, you either win, or you lose, it natural, it happens, its life. Someone always wins and half a dozen more lose." He bent down lower so he was kneeling on the ground still staring into my eyes, "Fourth thing, you need to learn to kiss proper, just the lips is nice, but sometimes doesn't cut it, sometimes you need to think deeper." I blushed as he moved closer to me again. "Fifth, and final thing, just because you've never done it," The heat rose again, as Riku came even closer yet again, gently breathing on my face, I could see every detail on his face clearly including the small scar that went across the arch of his nose from his first fight. "Doesn't mean that you can't enjoy doing it for the first time, with someone who has, they expect you to be a little unsure, but not so innocent, that you don't even know what to do. So unsure that you end up embarrassing your self even further. But if you do, do it right the only embarrassment depending on what you were is when you go home, honey why are you limping?" I clenched my eyes shut again. "Let's work on rule four then, hm?"

A cool finger traced across my cheek and across my eye lid tracing along my hair line, "Sora, not going to look?" I slowly opened my eyes and moved my hand over his mouth as he went to kiss me.

"R-Riku, rule 2. Recognising when someone flirting with you." He pulled my hand from his mouth, holding it in his rubbing circles over it as he held it on my chest.

"Breakfast in bed, favours, not dating anyone, sleepovers, sharing my food, only the one bed, helping with homework, answering the door when they know its you when just out of the shower, volunteering for a nude portrait, playing games with you, buying them for you, wearing the slightly revealing clothes, loving you, wanting you, needing you, wishing every night for you." He whispered to my ear, swiftly pairing his lips with mine, and slowly moving the hand from the armrest to tangle in my hair again, gently pulling on my spikes. Pulling small content moans from me, I blushed as I felt Riku smirk against my lips, gasping as he tugged on the spikes, giving him the perfect chance to plunge his tounge into my mouth. We stayed like that for a while, exploring each others mouths, mapping them out, until the needed to breathe surpassed the lust for a second, pushing Riku off of me I looked up at him. Eyes glazed over, slightly flushed

"And, Sor," He said blowing on my face slightly to get me to focus on him instead of going off in a trance, "Your one and only goal besides finding 'The Chosen One' which you actually love, is," He smirked inwardly, "to get into their pants, or boxers, or briefs or well whatever the hell their wearing." He chuckled lightly to himself.

I smiled up at him, wrapping my arms around his neck, "Well, that's going to be easily for you, your already in my head and heart."

**_Ok! HI! So theres going to be a major soppy warning on the next few, wedding on valentines, i was bridesmaid, i got drunk, i had a note book and pencil, i remembered how to wrote, and now i cant read my drunken writing!_**


	3. Braintraining and nerveshaking

**_Playing games - Brain-training, heart-breaking, nerves shaking_**

Disclaimer: I own no-one, wish I did though maybe if I save up… that would never happen.  
Nor do I take claims for any mathematically produced headaches or for any mistakes Vanitus and Sora may make completing them, I don't do math stuffs  
Nor do I take responsibility for haltered of girl mobs which you and i hate and try to destroy (When possible, don't destroy the Yaoi fan girls! They're on your side.)  
Mild Kairi bashing within the next few chapters.  
Complete V-day soppiness

Two weeks later, school.  
I looked up from the pen embossed page that was algebraic revision notes for fourth years, twenty minutes to break. I glanced back down at the sheet, question 25. The page, no the question was mocking me, the answer I'd just printed neatly onto it staring at me, asking why. I glanced over to his twin brother Vanitus' answer, Y = 49.3. I looked down at mine again 51.3. The page started to mock me again, the numbers and letters moving, I looked up to the clock yet again, 17 minutes. Looking down to the question I decided to redo it:

Find the value of Y if X= v259.21

X + 2 = Y – 2X + 1

So; (v259.21) + 2 = Y – 2(v259.21) +1

161/10 + 2 = Y – 161/5 + 1

181/10 = Y - 166/5

181/10 + 166/5 = Y

513/10 = Y

\ Y = 51.3.

I looked at Vanitus' sheet again, he had more working out than I did. I sighed in defeat and looked down to my knees where my DS was balancing, the screen flashing as a severed digital head went side to side, 'Dr. Kawashima's BRAIN TRAINING' I quickly went through a few 'tasks' catching the interest of my brother, who shook his head so as his 'neat black' spikes shook slightly, rubbing a hand down the outside of his racing gears jacket, he had practice after school, Ventus my other brother was going out with two of his friends to some convention thing on judo and my other brother Ventus' twin Roxas was going on a date with his boyfriend Axel, to the zoo or something. People often thought that we were quadruplets, but no me and Vanitus' birth mum died due to infection after our birth, and our dad, Cloud Strife, then married some woman called Tifa three years after our birth and Ventus and Roxas became our brothers. They actually were our brothers, dad seemingly had been cheating on mum and had went of and 'did it' with Tifa, he impregnated her around the same time he impregnated mum, and we were all born on the same day, coincidence much? But Tifa was the best mum in the world, the only one I'd ever known besides Rikus' or Kairis' mums.

I completed a daily challenge and watched as my brain age showed up, defiantly wrong, it said my brain age was 29 and the best possible for me was 25. Really wrong. I turned it off and slipped the DS into one of my over sized jean pockets looking back up to the clock. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, the bell rang just as I scooped everything into my arms and picked up my bag shoving everything in, in no particular order, just desperate to get out of this room, to get to Riku.

Back of the collage, on the old wall.

I sat beside Riku on the wall, bag nestled between my feet, hand in Rikus' hidden by the stack of cards chocolate excreta, the contents of our lockers besides our books. The trees around us shaded us from the beating sun, and the beady prying eyes of girls, and or boys, but that was rare. "Sor I'm actually sorry to admit this but this year, but I think you win." I looked down at my pile of cards.

"Well that would be a first wouldn't it!" I laughed, opening one of the small red boxes by my side. I offered one of the mint chocolates to Riku, "Wanna share then, I know you're a sore loser?" He looked to me then away.

"No." I shook the box in his ear, "I don't need your pity Sora!" I set the box down again grabbing Rikus' shoulder turning him towards me.

"Of course you don't Riku." I smiled, leaning in towards him placing a light kiss on his lips and leaning my forehead against his.

"Careful Sora," I looked at him curiously, tipping my head to one side in habit. He smirked at me, raising his hands and like you do to a young child wiggled his fingers as his hands were in height with his eyes, "Today is the cursed day, today is-"

"RUNNN!" We looked over to the music buildings exit, and saw Kairi running towards us, arms waving, "Sora! Riku! Run!" We both looked in question at her, until, the music doors flew open again and not even a gaggle of girls, it was a stamped of girls that flew from it, right for us, and almost disbelievingly leaving a trail of paper hearts in their wake. Our eyes flew open in shock, this never happed, never this many! Riku pushed me off the wall reaching behind his to grab our bags and we flew across the grass and into the main building of the school pulling doors open franticly.

Riku was at least ten meters in front of me and he suddenly doubled back a few meters, and opened a door, I ran up and in through the open door way, in to the male toilets, keeping the door open for me as we ran into the farthest cubical. Me first, forcing the lid to clatter down and sitting on it, Riku pushing both doors shut locking the thin door and turning placing his hands flat on the cistern behind me panting into me ear. Seconds later we heard the door open, girls' voices flooding to us, a panic spread through both of us. Riku quickly placed his hands on either wall the right one being tiled and the left a flimsy MDF wooden board that was about fifteen centimetres off the floor and bending where his hand was pressured and jumping pushed his feet onto the wall behind me, in front of me bundling the bags onto my knees! I quickly fitted my feet pushing them to the door. Thankful for the lights placed around the room but none of the ones around us working so no shadow. Obvious heels clicking down, and then stopping to look under each separate cubical to looking for feet.

The clicking got closer, but never got in front of us just looking across the last few together. "They ain't here!" I knew the voice, Olette from my life study class! We waited for a few seconds before gasping out the breath we had been holding, I dropped my legs down just as Riku did. I set the bags on the floor beside him as he slid down the wall. "I don't wanna go out there Ku." Riku nodded in a silent agreement, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Well we should do something productive then, shouldn't we?" I nodded and set about thinking, Riku sighed again. "Wanna play a game?" I gasped why I didn't think of that, "What do you want to play then?" I thought for a second.

"I don't know Ku!" There's a first time for everything, right? "Too many, you pick!" Riku pondered for a second before standing up, back flush to the wall behind him.

"Up!" I stood and copied him, on the other side there was a gap of about twenty centimetres between us, Riku crossed his arms looking at me from under his bangs. "We're playing 'nervous'." I went red, and he'd said it with a straight face! Nervous was one of those games that when your little, and you play it, you fell all grown up. The aim was to not be nervous, simple right? No, you have to copy the other person and after they get past your shoulders is allowed to touch you anywhere with any part of their body. When we played when we were little we barely got anywhere past the forehead!

"Right," I stuttered out, "You start." Riku nodded, and placed a hand on my head I copied reaching up to his head placing my hand in his silver hair, five seconds and he place his fingers on my lips, I copied, five seconds, cupped my cheek, I copied, five seconds, Riku leans forward and I copy, he places his lips on mine, five seconds, his tounge pried open my lips and entered my mouth, I copied, five seconds, he set a hand on my hip, I copied, five seconds, he moved his lips from my mouth to the shell of my ear, I copies, five seconds, his hand moved round to the small of my back, I copied, five seconds. And we stopped, a strange silence between us.

Riku moved again, cupping my cheek, "Sor, I-" He was cut off as the school intercom started to blurt.

ATTENTION, ALL SENIOR STUDENTS, PLEASE ATTEND ASSEMBLE NOW; I REPEAT WOULD ALL SENIOR STUDENTS PLEASE ATTEND THE AWARD CEREMONY AFTER BREAK IN THE MAIN AUDITORIUM!

We sighed, assembly equals people, equals assault. Riku bent down and handed me my bag dropping his onto his shoulder, "Talk to you later kay?" I nodded, and he turned away. "Ku?" He turned back, mouth open slightly, I kissed him, pulling him close. "Love you Ku." He grinned kissing me harshly. The door slowly opened, just as we herd a set of heels, clicking down, and Kairis' icily sticky sweet voice calling out to us.

"You two, you didn't have to share the same cubical it makes you seem-" She stopped as she pushed open the door open further seeing us break apart from the kiss, her face actually went green. Pure green, covering her mouth she ran from the toilets. We looked to each other Riku covering his mouth, obvious smirk.

'Riku, not funny.' Was what I tried to say, but what came out was. "Couldn't funny." And we lent against each other laughing. Then the bell went startling us both, and then we burst into more laugher as we walked down the empty halls to the auditorium.

"What do you think its for?" I looked up to Riku who shrugged, open mouthed I looked up at him, Riku knew everything, inside and out of the school. He was prefect of P.E. and head boy and captain of the track hockey and swim team, and to top it all off the principal's son! Yet somehow not teacher pet. His dad scared me, he scared Cloud! That's how scary Dr. Crescent was! I just faintly remember the last time id met him, P.E. while doing sword practice, I didn't go to P.E. for ten weeks, and almost got quit from all my teams! I shuddered, and heard Riku chuckle close to my ear.

"Well what ever it is it can't be good, mum was trying to persuade him this morning to wear some idiotic pink ribbon thing." He shook his head slightly.

"Like this?" I held out a pink ribbon between my fingers and pulled it away from Rikus grasp as he checked his pockets and gasped "Pick pocket." Before chasing after me, as a ran down the last few corridors and into a black and red striped wall. "Ow." I looked back up to the striped wall. "Axie!" I cried jumping back up to my feet to wrap my arms around his neck, feet inches off the ground.

"Well hello to you too Sorie, Riku." Axel pried my fingers from his neck and let me fall to the ground. "Well you's can go in first, me and Roxie are late coming from the roof." I cocked my head to the side.

"Roof Axel? What were you doing, bird watching?" Axel smiled down at me, Roxas going beet red.

"No Sorie we weren't bird watching you see the thing is, when a mommy and a daddy or in this case an Axel and a Roxie, love each other very much-" He stopped as Roxas pushed his lips against his, silencing him but managing to get a good groping from Axel none the less as he did, "Now where was I, oh when-" He was silenced this time as Riku pushed open the doors and pulled me inside to the very back around thirty rows form main stage and we sat down in silence.

I looked across the row, sitting at the end I had no-one to talk to but Riku, not that I minded! There were two seats empty beside him, soon filled by Roxas and Axel. I looked further down the row of ten seats, Larxene sat beside Axel chatting to him about some first year she scared for burning a sheet of plastic and leaning as far away from the person to her left, Marluxia wafting of an earthy like smell, who was in as much conversation as one could be having with Lexaeus the freakishly silent teenage giant. Beside him sat Xigbar, blind in one eye but still sickenly good aim as he proved by aiming a paper air plane rows down and hitting Fuu the one word wonder in the back of her head, Demyx sat beside him, sacred guitar pick necklace in place guitar beside Zexion on his left and sitar lying on its side in front of him, Zexion lay across the small chair head on Demyx's' shoulder feet lazily over the armrest book bag on the ground one flimsy worn book in his hands. Sitting in front o me in the next row was Xemnas and his 'pet' Saix, who were in a joint game of poker against the poker king Luxord cards at hand pile of Oreos on a file balanced on the arm rest, Vexen talking with a muffled voice due to the surgical mask over his mouth to Xaldin who was busy cleaning a set of cane like mini spears. The seat beside them took up by Roxas' other friends Olette Hayner and Pence who while talking threw weird glances to us, an empty seat and then, "Riku I though he wasn't coming in today!" I pointed to the far seat where Riku turned to look, before jolting out of his seat down the aisle and grabbing his twin by the hair and pulling his head by, Riplicu, they had only met a while back after he had came to live with Riku and his father with his granny Luciene Crescent, after his mom had died a while back due to some new age disease. They really got off of good terms.

"Riplicu! Your not meant to be in today, your meant to be at home, and don't give me the whole got bored thing again, you need you rest!" Riplicu was majorly sick, being born with a huge hole in his heart, which made him slow and seem to shut down but also with a condition in his head where you could tell him anything if you were a certain person he trusted, and he'd believe it no matter what, completely different from gullible where they would eventually not believe it, but he'd just got out from a surgery and he was meant to be recovering at home with their family nurse Aerith. I looked up just to see Kairi coming in through the double doors and scowling towards Riku, before walking over to them and sitting n the empty seat beside Riplicu and Olette who turned to talk to her in her sweet way.

There was a load digital sound that filled the air and I place my hands over my ears to block it out, stupid microphones! Riku quickly came and cat back beside me, as his dad walked up onto he stage, silence, that was it he walked on and then nothing, chatter died instantly phones were away all eyes but Rikus were on him, Rikus staring transfixed into my hair as he pushed the arm rest up pulling me close to him. Then as per usual while everyone stared to the front the back two rows turned smirking and ginning back to what ever they had been previously doing, only with a lower tone.

I looked back up to the stage were Rikus' dad was pilling paper on the podium, hair still like gelled straight as per usual and like both his sons grey, I mean silver! The silence became more profound as he rose a hand into the air calling for attention.

"Alright students, today as you all know is Valentines day, but today is also the senior midterm award ceremony, and at the end were going o get Mr. Crescent up to give you a few words." I looked up to Riku, whose eyes were wide, he obviously didn't know that this was going to happen. "But first the awards, clap as you wish just no crowd surfing as we learnt from Christmas break." He glared down the back toward Demyx, he'd broken his ankle jumping off the stage at Christmas after he'd played a song for the seniors being all happy that it was the last day of school an all. "All right then, first award is for the most detentions since the start of the year," There were cheers from us even before his name was called, and Dr. Crescent glared at us, "Axel Figira." Axel made a whole show down at the back, "Yes now come get your stupid certificate," A few minutes later and Axel was back beside us showing us his certificate for another four detentions during the break. "For their continuous, burning of the schools grass, Isa Lunar and Lea Figira." There was a huge roar of laughter as Axels triplet ran onto the stage then pretended to have a hearts attack falling to his back then being dragged off by Isa who just seemed as glum as ever. "For their help in the junior part of the schools science department, Ira Wordsworth. And for there continuous stream of first class poems into competitions, Zexion Wordsworth." There were some cheers but not many, both brothers were very contained and quiet, the most was from Demyx at the back though. "Ok, next, Braig and Xigbar Gunslinger for winning in the college archery finals." There was silence as the collected their certificates and made their way back, both were known to be quite temperamental. "Next is Vanitus Strife for his winning of the quad race week back, Ventus Strife for his judo tournament, Roxas Strife for his struggle match two days past, and Sora Strife for his painting in the hospital and for his winning in the swimming heats last month." We made our way up, all four of us getting by far the biggest cheer. After that there was a few other people many for other classes and then a few like Vexen and Even for their studies on anatomy, Selphie for her record of skips in the guinness word records and Demyx for getting his record label at a gig new years day. And then it was finally the end,

"And lastly, Riku Crescent, for his completion of the track finals." Riku slowly got up from his chair sighing, checked his pockets and walked up to the stage, "Ok so here is Mr. Crescent to give you a few words." There was a roar of cheers for the front, obviously swooning girls. Riku walked to the front of the podium and lent on it hands in pockets eyes covered by a silver veil, silent for a few seconds.

"Ok, so encase you didn't know, or have probably guessed, I haven't anything done for this only finding out about ten minutes ago." There was some laughter from the front. "Ok then, lets see, be good to the law, don't do drugs, don't mercy fuck, don't go random fuck, listen to those you love, tidy your room if its anything like mine find a good weed spray, if your dads anything like mine find your mom and if shes like mine run, and Axel Lea get rid of the lighters, don't smoke and don't break hearts unnecessarily. Happy Saint D-day." There was a huge round of applause and cheers as well as a few cat calls. Which I really didn't get but went along with. Riku held up a hand and automatic silenced followed, "And I'd like to say one last thing. Sora nervous yet?" He looked up towards the back, grinning wildly. "Seeing as its Valentines day, and even though you wanted to keep this a secret," Riku knelt down on one knee in front of the podium, and caused the girls at the front to go into over dive. He wasn't was he! Riku pulled a singe rose out from behind his back. He was! "Sora Strife," A gasp ran through the whole hall and everyone turned to the back looking for me. "Will you be my Valentine?" There were cheers from the back and pats on my back as I sunk to the floor off the chair, but hisses from the front, angry fangirls. Suddenly I was lifted up by strong arms and was walked all the way to the stage.

"Axie, don't make me! No!" I looked up to the stage to where Riku was smirking. He had knew, Axel knew he was going to do this and that I would refuse to go up, pushing Axel away I walked up the steps to Riku, he had planned all this for me, stupid Riku. He stood up and opened his arms, flying into them I felt him chuckle lightly to himself. "Riku you did know." He nodded into my hair, "Your evil Riku." I said pulling my head back to look at him.

"Yeah but i'm yours now." And he lent down kissing me softly. I could actually hear the hearts of the girls in the front rows breaking, and their screams of protest and the hisses. I didn't mind, I have Riku to myself now. I turned to the front row sticking my tounge out, and hearing the horrified gasped giggled, "Riku lets go." And doing so skipped down the steps and out the doors breaking into a run as we herd a stampede of probably girls chasing us. Turning a corner we dodged Rikus dad in the main auditorium, who was shaking his head muttering 'why' "Bye dad, see you at home." I turned around jogging backwards. "Yeah bye D, I mean Sir err Master err Dr. Bye!" I ran off again out the school doors. Seconds later the sound of the stamped stopped, "I think they met your dad Riku?" We turned looking back to the doors, just in time to see the petrified look on the mobs faces as Rikus dad most probable sized them up and glowered at them, "Riku, I seriously love your dad, at times like this!" I hurried the last part realising what I said in the first part, his dad scared me!

**_I told you that there was gonna be some soppy shit in this, though I just decided to cut it short before the major Kari bashing._**

**_You don't know how many names I was going to give this chapter! Then a friend recommended calling it something along the lines of 'how to play the bets' or 'trophies masters'.The one i picked is at the top._**

**_But seriously see the equation at the start? See if your good at math, and its wrong, can you tell me that its wrong and give me the right answer to change it? Please! Im not a math nerd im a game geek! And proud of it too!_**

**_Right so someone's gonner be killen me soon. But! Before that, I've had this done for basically weeks, right and every single time I go to put it up I got an error code! That and tests. Seriously does your teck teacher actually care if you tyr to put a hole in your own hand? I thought you could do it if you wanted to, so now I get took out for two classes each day not break or lunch to go see a suicide consultant to a as they put it, a friendly-doctor, or as I put it someone-who-insnt-helping-me-do-my-GCSEs!_**


	4. Cheats and codes

**_Playing games- Cheats and codes_**

Disclaimer: I own no-one, wish I did though maybe if I save up… that would never happen. 

We turned making our way to the back ally that surrounded the back of the school, only to be stopped by an obnoxious red head, Kairi. "Kairi can you sorta move, just a bit, we need past?" The girl put her hands on her hips tilting them to one side and put her nose in the air, placing her feet firmly on the ground, her pale blue plaid bag strung over her shoulder looking as empty as ever.

"Sora isn't yours Riku." She stated lowering her gaze slightly towards said person, "He's never been yours." She lowered her head slightly to look directly at him, "You never spent years flirting, years pretending to be the perfect friend, years learning and waiting! And why did he choose you?" She crossed her arms indigently a grin spreading across her face, "He choose you Riku because you have experience with dicks, he choose you cause you have a dick. Riku he chooses you over all the petty girls in the school because you deceived him, you lied to him for months if possible years, and how do I know? Cameras. Amazing what you can find on the internet, the place is swarming with it."

I looked towards Kairi, she thought this about Riku! She was saying it in front of my face, to Riku! I looked to Riku; his face was filled with pure shock, not like it had been a while back in the auditorium, shook like the time he seen me fall down the stairs weeks earlier, shook like the time I told him about my family moving. Pure shock, the type that held sadness and fear in it. I wrapped my hands around his arms pulling him towards me, feeling him naturally fall towards me at the touch. "Riku." He remained still beneath his hair. "Riku, if there's something that you want to keep to your self keep it, tell me whenever you want, now, tomorrow or never at all!" I shook his arm, any type of response would be good now!

"Heh, I broke him. I know you one thing that only him and one other thought only they knew. I know the secret that he's kept for five years! And I'm going to tell the school and once that happens Sora will know and your dad will know. And you know how Soras' parents feel towards Fags Riku. One in a family is enough. And what would your dad think Riku? I mean, you're the only fertile son, Riplicu is house bound and well if he had any rights to be a man, their gone, seeped into the ground with all his petty dreams." I felt Riku flex his tendons, I clinged tighter to his arm, "You know Riku, he dreams to be just like you, tall, always in the public's eyes, loved by all, fucked up the butt by some fag that just came to the school, mercy fucked by a friend, knowing that you're making the friend cheat on his love. He would just love to know what his brothers been up, to in the last seven years."

Riku was shaking, his arms trembling; I felt it vibrating down my arms. I grabbed both arms and stood in front of him "Riku look at me," This was unusual, emotionless but showing a significant amount of body language. I lifted one of my hands brushing the silver strands from the face they had been sticking to. Riku was crying, his eyes vibrant red against the pale hair and skin. "Riku its ok." I let go of both arms to hug him, wrapping them around his upper arms and placing one hand in his hair, gently stroking his hair, placing soft kisses against the side of his head. Wishing for Kairi to stop, but she didn't.

"I bet if your dad seen this Riku, he'd kill you, he'd destroy you, his only good son, a faggot who lies and cheats. Wouldn't he jut love that." I felt Riku go stiff against me.

"Riku, go home." He shook his head into my shoulder sending slivers of his hair over the place in front of me. "Please Riku go to the car, I'll come in a bit. Riku, please!" He stood for a second before nodding and walking off to find his car at the front of the school. "Kairi what's wrong with you?" The girl looked at me sadly, unfolding her arms and holding her left upper arm against her side with her left.

"Sora, your meant to fall in love with me, not that fag. Seriously who knows where his dicks been! But Sora I know everything about me, virgin, straight for you, in love with you, have a thing for toys, not into the foreplay thing, im not a slut, and I hate gay gays. Sora we were meant for each other just as I am your sea calmly brushing up against you, you're my sky looking down on me, Rikus just there Sora! He's separating us, were the ones meant to be together, were the lovers!" She ran up to me running one of her pedicure happy hands down my cheek, leaning in as if for a kiss eyes closed.

"Kairi, you're a bitch you know that. A slut, a whore, a fucking call girl! I love Riku. And some self digested slut isn't going to change that no matter what they say!" My hand was begging me to slap her to punish her for speaking like that but I couldn't.

"Nothing would change it?" I nodded, sure of myself. "Ok then Riku isn't as innocent as you think, here have a DVD." She thrusted a silver disk into my face and ran off back to the school. I looked at the seemingly innocent silver disk that shone as I turned it over, in Kairis' slutty little writing was one sentence if anything.

September the 23rd Axels house warming- Renos' room- 12:31 to 2:13

I remembered that day that was te day that Roxas and Axel got together as a couple. Then I remembered what Kairi had just said, 'not as innocent as you think.' I've heard that before somewhere haven't i?

I looked thought the window of Rikus' electric blue Ferrari 599GTO, expensive for a first car yes, was Riku taking care of it, oh god yes, if it was really sunny you needed sunglasses for the glare that came off of the thing! Rikus unmoving body lay sprawled across the seats, silver hair contrasting against the black seats. I opened the passenger door and sat down lifting and setting Rikus head onto my lap. "Sora. 'A world beyond this one.'" I sat up straighter and allowed Riku to do the same, he grasped my hands tightly in his own. A world beyond this one, it was like a code we always used, it meant the simple truth beyond the foggy lies, we used it when telling each other secret of utmost secrecy. The last time we'd used it would be four years ago when I needed to tell someone about Kairi and how I felt about her constantly whoring over me. We only every used it when we needed to share something important, nothing like test scores or secrets about what we were getting out parents for christmas, things like crushes loves, and pure confessions of the heart, like when I confessed years ago that i hated girls but wasn't so sure if i liked guys, or when one of us for example is moving, only times like that, times that could destroy us.

**_Ok! so this is supper short only because i want it to be, I've always wanted to write just one cliffhanger. and this one is perfect anyone can guess whats wrong with Riku, and if you can't! Why are you reading this go back a to chapter one and re-re-re-read! Sora already knows what it is and he didn't know what Roxas and Axel were doing on the roof!_**

**_Lots a love! 3 guess already!_**


End file.
